Behind Closed Doors
by FanficFixation
Summary: It's been three years since Sam last saw Dean, he cant believe it when he finds out that his brother has been incarcerated for murder. Dean protests that he is innocent. While he struggles with prison life it's up to Sam to find out once and for all; is his brother really a murderer?


**Authors Note** – (Supernatural AU) I would really appreciate some feedback from this short prologue. Do you think this fic has the potential to be a full story? Let me know, thank you :)

**Behind Closed Doors**

**(Prologue)**

Sam Winchesters fists were clenched tightly by sides as he tried to quell the anxious feeling building inside of him when a heavy handed security guard in front of him thoroughly patted him down.

All of his pockets were emptied, watch, wallet and cell-phone confiscated; all x-rayed before being thrown uncaringly into a white box with the number 58 stamped to the top. He was handed a card with the same number on it, he pocketed it swiftly. He would retrieve his belongings later, when his business was taken care of.

The resilient looking guard nodded, gesturing for Sam to pass through the double doors behind him. His shoes screeched loudly as his smart shoes scuffed against the tiled floor, he pocket his hands in his trouser pockets as he walked gingerly along the long corridor until finally he reached a reception desk.

A petite blonde woman was typing away at a computer, her complete concentration was focused on the screen in front of her, fully immersed in her work. Sam tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear before coughed lightly to get her attention.

She turned on her seat, but before he could utter a single word the blonde receptionist threw a visitors badge and a clipboard on the desk beside him.

'Please sign your full name and the reason for your visit,' she sighed tiredly, handing him a pen.

He quickly scribbled his name in an empty box before returning the paper.

'Visiting hours are restricted to 60 minutes, please keep your badge on you at all times, Mr -' she paused, squinting at his name 'Mr Winchester.'

Sam offered the woman no words, and he smiled in understanding before passing through yet another door, wondering down another long corridor until finally he found the visitors room. He flashed his pass to guard and passed through the doorway, he heard the electric humming of the door locking behind him and let out a deep breath, wincing as he took in his surroundings.

Everything was grey.

The walls, the ceiling, even the cheap plastic chairs lined up side by side were the same horrible washed out colour. The room was almost empty with the exception of three or four other individuals. The young Winchester forced himself to sit down, he grimaced at the feeling of hard sharp plastic digging into the bottom of his back uncomfortably, yet another perk that came from being so tall.

Sam sighed heavily and began drumming his fingers against the table in an attempt to try and distract himself from the nerves building up inside of him.

He hated waiting.

Waiting was the worst part, it was so tedious and boring; it made him nervous. The loud ticking of a clock on the wall behind him echoed in his head almost tauntingly, counting down every long minute that he waited.

He glanced at the worn wood of the table wearily and allowed his mind to wonder for a moment in an attempt to calm himself. He had a lecture at college in a few hours, just a few more months and he would be one step closer to becoming a lawyer, something he had always dreamed of. A loud coughing behind him made Sam turn his head, he looked at the police officer leaning lazily against a wall, jingling his keys in boredom.

Hopefully he wouldn't see any more of this side of the law until he graduated. He'd seen enough guards and security to last him a lifetime.

A loud clicking snapped him of his daze, his head jerked when he heard an audible pained gasp from the other side of the paned bullet proof glass separating him from the other room.

'Easy man, easy; Jesus are you trying to break my fucking arm?'

Even before a face came into view Sam could feel his insides curling with tension at the sound of the familiar hostile voice, hissing with anger.

'Get your hands off me!'

Sam could feel his teeth gritting in irritation, coming here had been such a bad idea, he had put off this visit for months. The urge to stand and leave was strong but it was too late when a pair of emerald green eyes met his as a man was pushed into a chair opposite him, staring in awe and confusion as one of his hands was cuffed securely to the arm of a chair.

For that brief moment Sam felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared at the brown haired figure opposite him. It was as if all the emotions in the world were sweeping through his body all at once, rendering him speechless.

Now there was definitely no turning back.

He watched as the man mirroring him slowly reached for the phone on the wall, never breaking eye contact. Sam reached for the one to his right, and grasped it tightly in one hand as he held it to his ear.

The phone buzzed before clicking to life and Sam heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

He didn't say anything straight away; he was too busy taking a good look at the convict dressed in worn orange clothes on the other side of the bullet proof glass.

'S-Sammy?'

The broken voice stuttered his name down the line like it had caught painfully in his throat, it was a voice he hadn't heard in more than 3 years.

'Dean.'

He forced himself to sound calm; it took every effort not to let his hand shake as he clutched the corded phone.

The man sitting across from him was his older brother, Dean Winchester.

It was the first time Sam had plucked the courage to visit his brother since his prison sentence more than 3 months ago. He couldn't believe it when he had heard that Dean had been arrested.

Especially when he heard that his crime was murder.


End file.
